modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamela Douglas
Pamela Ann "Pam" Douglas – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Pameli wciela się Alley Mills. Biografia Relacje z siostrą (2006–2007) W 2006 roku dowiadujemy się, że Stephanie Forrester ma siostrę i jeszcze żyjącą matkę. Za namową Taylor, Stephanie dzwoni do rodzinnego domu, do Chicago. Pam od dziecka mieszka z matką. Kobieta miała wyrzuty sumienia wobec Stephanie, gdyż nie broniła starszej siostry, kiedy bił ją ojciec i kiedy Ann nie reagowała. Kiedy John bił Stephanie, na rozkaz matki grała na pianinie, by zagłuszyć krzyki i płacz Stephanie. Żona Erica wyjeżdża z Chicago, kiedy nie może pogodzić się z matką. Eric sprowadza jednak matkę i siostrę żony w Boże Narodzenie 2006. Kobiety godzą się. Ann wyjeżdża, a Pam zostaje w mieście. Podkochuje się w Ericu. Gdy Stephanie w 2007 roku wyjeżdża do matki, Pamela wyrzuca Jackie Marone z posiadłości Forresterów, kiedy ta chciała uwieść Erica. Pam wyjeżdża w tym samym roku. Pamela powraca w listopadzie 2007, kiedy Stephanie zostaje postrzelona. Pam znajduje się wtedy w kręgu podejrzanych o usiłowanie zabójstwa Stephanie. Pameli towarzyszy jej pies, rasy doberman, o imieniu "Mały". Kilkakrotnie, Pamela szczuła go na Donnę - kobieta nienawidzi jej za to, że związała się z mężem jej siostry. Na prośbę Ann, Pamela wraca do Chicago w grudniu tego samego roku. Wojna z Donną (2008–2010) W marcu 2008, gdy dzieci Erica i Stephanie organizują przyjęcie na cześć rodziców, Felicia zaprasza również ciotkę. Pamela grozi Donnie śmiercią. Podstępem, zostaje też sekretarką FC. Donna przyczynia się do śmierci psa Pameli. Od tej pory, kobieta robi wszystko, by uprzykrzyć życie rywalce siostry. Wychodzi na jaw, że Pam została zdiagnozowana jako osobowość chwiejna emocjonalnie z okresowymi napadami paranoi. Przestała brać leki i zaczęła być niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. Najpierw otruła Erica. Jak później tłumaczyła, nie chciała go krzywdzić, tylko pragnęła go nastraszyć i uświadomić mu, że jest za stary na związek z młodą kobietą. Zaaranżowała sytuację, w której Marcus został zaatakowany przez kobrę, a także potrąciła Beth Logan. Ponownie zaczęła grozić Donnie. Najpierw zaatakowała ją w jej posiadłości, a później ruszyła za nią do Big Bear, gdzie ogłuszyła ją, oblała miodem, a następnie napuściła na nią niedźwiedzia. Owen Knight uratował żonę Erica, a Pam uciekła. Stephanie zwabiła ją do swojego domu pod pretekstem choroby matki. Pameli często towarzyszyły bóle głowy. Jak się wkrótce okazało, dotychczasowe zachowania kobiety spowodowane były guzem mózgu. Forresterowie i Ann przekonali Donnę, aby nie wnosiła zarzutów przeciwko kobiecie, zaś Pamela wyjechała z matką do Chicago, aby tam kontynuować leczenie, w październiku 2008 roku. Powraca jednak ponownie, w grudniu tego roku, odwiedzając Donnę. Jest już normalną osobą, a na przeprosiny, daje Donnie uszyte przez siebie, koronkowe bikini. Pamela jest w szoku, kiedy widzi Donnę w swoim bikini, na wybiegu podczas pokazu firmy. Oskarża rywalkę o kradzież. Stephanie postanawia zatrudnić siostrę w firmie. Pam projektuje własną linię robionych na drutach bikini, które nazywa "Paminis". Kolekcja osiąga rynkowy sukces. W marcu 2009 roku, została zwolniona przez Ricka z firmy. Stephanie jednak nie pozwoliła siostrze odejść. Pamela zostaje oskarżona o próby zabójstwa Ricka. Trafia na pewien czas do więzienia. Pod koniec kwietnia 2009, Pamela odkrywa, że przez jej błąd, małżeństwo Brooke i Ridge jest nieważne. W lipcu 2009 roku, Pamela wylewa na Donnę wiadro miodu, podczas pokazu Forrester Creations. Eric zamierza ją zwolnić, ale ona sama rezygnuje z pracy. Stephanie zatrudnia ją jako swoją asystentkę w Jackie M. Designs. Wspólnie z Donną, Pamela poprowadziła program The Catwalk. W 2010 roku, Pam umówiła się na randkę z dziennikarzem, Jarrettem Maxwellem. Związek ze Stephenem i śmierć siostry (2010–2013) Od 2010 roku, Pamela zaczęła spotykać się ze Stephenem Loganem. Mężczyzna jednak związał się z nią tylko po to, aby nastawić Pamelę przeciwko Stephanie. Stephen obwiniał bowiem siostrę Pam o śmierć swojej żony, Beth. Wkrótce w Big Bear doszło do konfrontacji pomiędzy Pamelą, Stephenem i Stephanie. Stephen, chcąc pomścić śmierć Beth, poprosił Pam, aby zastrzeliła siostrę, ale Pameli nie starczyło odwagi i oddała pistolet siostrze. W efekcie, Stephanie postrzeliła Logana, raniąc go w klatkę piersiową. Tymczasem Brooke, Katie i Bill ruszają do Big Bear. Są w szoku widząc postrzelonego Stephena. Stephanie wyjaśnia im, że mężczyzna chciał ją zabić i wykorzystał jej siostrę. Stephen zostaje przewieziony do szpitala, a potem aresztowany. Pamela, jako trzecia, po Brooke i Taylor, dowiaduje się, że Stephanie ma raka płuc. Pam zaczyna ponownie spotykać się też ze Stephenem. Wkrótce, para zaręcza się. Pamela godzi się z Donną. W 2011 roku, Pam wspiera narzeczonego i Donnę w trudnych chwilach, po zniknięciu Brooke. We wrześniu 2011 roku, Jarrett pyta ją o ślub. Pamela odpowiada, że ona i Stephen wciąż nad tym pracują. W listopadzie 2011 roku, zrozpaczona Pamela informuje Stephanie, że Stephen zerwał zaręczyny i wyjechał do Teksasu. Pam obwinia o to siostrę, gdyż ta ich nie wspierała. Pijana kobieta uwodzi Nicka. Jackie manipuluje uczuciami Douglas. Obiecuje jej, że Nick będzie się z nią spotykał, jeśli ona wykradnie dwa projekty Erica z jego nowej kolekcji. Pamela zgadza się. "Jackie M." pokazuje najnowszą kolekcję Forresterów. Tymczasem Pamela zaczyna żywić prawdziwe uczucia do Nicka. Ubiera jego dom w Boże Narodzenie. Jest w szoku, kiedy widzi Marone'a całującego się z Donną. W przebraniu elfa, upokarza rywalkę. Podejrzewa, że Nick ją wykorzystuje, by zdobyć projekty Forresterów. Gdy Jackie przekonuje ją, że tak nie jest, postanawia uprzykrzyć życie Donny. Razem z Nickiem biorą udział w programie Let's Make a Deal. Donna mówi Stephanie i Brooke o swoich podejrzeniach. Pamela przyznaje, że to ona ukradła projekty. Traci pracę w FC. W marcu 2012 roku, Brooke zaprasza Pamelę na przyjęcie na cześć Stephanie i Erica. Stephanie przebacza siostrze. W kwietniu 2012, Pamela przychodzi do FC i prosi siostrę o kolejne szansę. Stephanie zgadza się ponownie zatrudnić Pam na stanowisku sekretarki. Pam jest zła, kiedy Donna mówi jej, że Brooke już ją zatrudniła na tym miejscu. Pamela postanawia podzielić biurko na dwie części - dla siebie i dla Donny. W sierpniu 2012, Pam organizuje ślub Hope. We wrześniu 2012, Pamela informuje Donnę, że Katie zaczęła rodzić i trafiła do szpitala. W październiku 2012, Stephanie wręcza Pameli zaproszenie na swoje przyjęcie pożegnalne. Kobieta jest zrozpaczona, że u siostry wykryto reemisję raka i tym razem ona umrze. Siostry wspominają swoje zbliżenie po wielu latach i wspólne chwile z Ann. Stephanie dodaje, że podobnie jak ich matka, nie chce spędzić ostatnich chwil w szpitalu. Obiecuje Pameli, że zawsze będzie przy niej i będzie się nią opiekować jako mały drozd na jej ramieniu. Eric pociesza swoją szwagierkę. Zapewnia, że należy ona do rodziny Forresterów. Pamela nie może uwierzyć, że siostra zaprosiła Donnę na swoje przyjęcie. W listopadzie 2012, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć Stephanie. Eric i Pamela przygotowują również niespodziankę - występ irlandzkiej grupy muzycznej Celtic Woman. Po przyjęciu, Stephanie żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Kiedy Forrester musi wrócić do firmy, Pamela prosi go, by zabrał ją do jej siostry. Eric zapewnia szwagierkę, że zawsze będzie ona częścią ich rodziny. Kiedy oboje docierają do Big Bear, jest już za późno, gdyż Stephanie nie żyje. Eric zapewnia Pamelę, że należy ona do rodziny i nie pozwoli jej wyjechać. Oboje zawiadamiają rodzinę o śmierci Stephanie. W grudniu 2012, Eric prosi Pamelę o opróżnienie skrytki bankowej zmarłej żony. Znajduje się w niej nagranie, na którym Stephanie zmienia swoją wolę, przekazując Ericowi swoje udziały w firmie i mianując go dyrektorem generalnym. W 2013 roku, Pamela odkrywa, że Eric związał się z Taylor. Choć wydaje się, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, oświadcza, że akceptuje ich związek. Związek z Charliem (2013–2018) W październiku 2013, Pamela zaczyna flirtować ze strażnikiem diamentu Hope Diamond, Charliem Webberem. Łączy ich wspólne zamiłowanie do wypieków. Spędzają razem święto Dziękczynienia i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. W styczniu 2014, Quinn próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Pamelą. Kiedy Charlie się o tym dowiaduje, każe trzymać się Fuller z dala od Pam. Quinn wyjaśnia Pameli sytuację kradzieży diamentu. Prosi Douglas, by przekonała Charliego do milczenia. Pamela zgadza się. Kiedy jednak Fuller wychodzi, Pamela informuje Charliego, że powiedzą Liamowi prawdę. Zjawiają się u niego i informują go, że to Wyatt stoi za kradzieżą diamentu, a Quinn kazała Charliemu milczeć. Pamela informuje również o wszystkim Ricka. Pamela, jako nieliczna z rodziny, wie o problemach Alexandrii z kontrolowaniem gniewu. W marcu 2014, Aly podsłuchuje kłótnię Quinn i Pameli. Wypytuje Pam o co chodzi. Ta jednak niczego jej nie mówi. Później, Aly podstępem dowiaduje się od Charliego o tym co zrobił Wyatt. Aly informuje o wszystkim Erica. We wrześniu 2014, Charlie zdobywa dowody na to, że Quinn zepchnęła Ivy do Sekwany, w konsekwencji czego Liam spóźnił się spotkanie z Hope, która poślubiła Wyatta. Informują o wszystkim Liama i Ivy, a potem również resztę rodziny. W grudniu 2014, Aly i Pamela organizują przyjęcie na cześć dziecka Hope. Jarrett oraz brat Erica, John, organizują dla Pam specjalny pokaz psiaków. Pam ma wybrać jednego i zaopiekować się nim, tak jak kiedyś Małym. Pamela dziękuje im, ale postanawia poczekać jeszcze rok. W styczniu 2015, Pamela, Ivy i Aly są w szoku, kiedy Rick zastępuje portret Stephanie portretem Mayi. Pamela wyciąga portret zmarłej siostry z garażu i zanosi go do firmy. Kiedy Eric wraca do miasta i okazuje Rickowi swoje wsparcie, Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje zachowanie. Przeprasza Pamelę za zdjęcie portretu Stephanie. W marcu 2015, Pamela podsłuchuje kłótnię Mayi i jej siostry, Nicole. Obie kłóciły się o sekret Mayi. Pamela mówi o wszystkim Ridge'owi i Carterowi. W kwietniu 2015, okazuje się, że Liam i Wyatt również wiedzą, że Maya skrywa tajemnicę. Pamela i Charlie chcą ją poznać. Kiedy Maya zostawia torebkę w gabinecie Ricka, Pamela wysypuje jej zawartość i znajduje leki zawierające estrogen. Charlie wysuwa teorię, że Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną, gdyż widział takie rzeczy w telewizji. Sceptyczna co do tej teorii Pamela, bojąc się straty pracy, postanawia nie drążyć tej sprawy. Jak się niebawem okazuje, Charlie miał rację - Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną. W lipcu 2015, Forresterowie przeżywają tragedię, kiedy tragicznie ginie Alexandria. W październiku 2015, Pamela i Charlie odkrywają, że Caroline jest w ciąży. W sierpniu 2016, Eric zwołuje rodzinne zebranie, w którym uczestniczą Ridge, Steffy, Thomas, Rick i Pamela. W trakcie, przyznaje, że spotykał się z Quinn. Kiedy rodzina protestuje, Forrester wybucha gniewem i żąda, żeby bliscy nie wtrącali się w jego prywatne sprawy. Rodzina protestuje także przeciwko ponownemu zatrudnieniu Quinn w FC. Pamela uważa, że Forrester obraża pamięć Stephanie, wiążąc się z Fuller. Ona i Charlie nie akceptują obecności Quinn w firmie i życiu Forresterów. Eric broni jednak swojej kochanki. We wrześniu 2016, Pamela czuje się urażona, kiedy Quinn sugeruje Ericowi, że powinien ograniczyć jedzenie cytrynowych wypieków swojej szwagierki. Wkrótce, Eric zaręcza się z Quinn i pozostaje głuchy na sprzeciw rodziny. Wkrótce, narzeczeni zapraszają rodzinę na ślub. Forresterowie zjawiają się w rezydencji, aby wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec decyzji nestora. Eric przypomina bliskim, że każdy z nich popełnił wiele błędów, które zostały z czasem wybaczone. Prosi rodzinę o pojawienie się na ślubie, który ma odbyć się nazajutrz. Quinn także zapewnia Forresterów, że szczerze kocha Erica. Prosi ich o pojawienie się na ślubie, ale rodzina pozostaje głucha na jej prośbę. Część Forresterów zaczyna sądzić, że powinni pojawić się na ceremonii. Jedynie Steffy, Ridge i Thomas twardo obstają przy swoim. Pamela i Charlie pojawiają się w rezydencji w dniu ślubu, aby na prośbę Erica, pomóc w przygotowaniach. Ridge każe im jednak opuścić posiadłość. Ostatecznie, Forresterowie oraz Wyatt nie pojawiają się na ślubie, który wbrew oczekiwaniom, dochodzi do skutku, o czym informuje wszystkich Ivy. Eric konfrontuje się z rodziną. Bliscy, z wyjątkiem Steffy i Ridge'a, przepraszają go. Mężczyzna oskarża syna i wnuczkę o zdradę. Rozczarowany i zraniony wyrzuca zebranym, że nie okazali mu wsparcia, chociaż on wiele razy wspierał ich w przeszłości. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Ridge'em, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, Pamela i Charlie planują zobaczyć się z Erikiem, ale na prośbę Quinn, Ivy prosi ich, by wyszli. Wkrótce, Pamela i Charlie biorą wspólnie udział w imprezie z okazji Halloween w FC. W listopadzie 2016, na prośbę Erica, Ridge, Steffy i Pamela zjawiają się w rezydencji. Są zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Wyatt zamieszkał razem z Forresterem i Quinn. Eric wypomina Steffy i Ridge'owi ich błędy oraz manipulacje. Zapowiada bliskim, że to Quinn będzie zajmować się nadchodzącym pokazem. Podczas zebrania w firmie, żona Erica zaskakuje wszystkich oznajmiając, że to ona wystąpi w roli konferansjerki, a nie Ridge. Pamela konfrontuje się z Quinn i wyraża swoje niezadowolenie z jej obecności w firmie i rodzinie. W dzień pokazu, Forresterowie nie chcą współpracować z Quinn, której jedynymi sojusznikami są Ivy i Wyatt. Kolekcja odnosi jednak sukces. Wkrótce, Quinn dziękuje Pameli i Steffy za pomoc w organizowaniu Święta Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Eric proponuje Steffy stanowisko CEO. Podczas zebrania w firmie, Forrester potwierdza, że nie zamierza wracać do FC i będzie pracować w domu. Rick i Ridge czują się pominięci i protestują, kiedy ich ojciec proponuje Wyattowi posadę specjalisty ds. PR, a ten się zgadza. Eric zaznacza, że jeśli Steffy nie obejmie stanowiska CEO, to Quinn nadal będzie zarządzać firmą. Dziewczyna przyjmuje więc propozycję i zostaje mianowana dyrektorem FC. Rick, Ridge i Pamela wyrażają swój sprzeciw odnośnie do nowych zmian w kierownictwie. Wszyscy są w szoku, kiedy Eric mianuje Quinn prezesem firmy, zostawiając swoim synom stanowiska wiceprezesów. Pamela i Charlie pomagają udekorować rezydencję podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz przyrządzają posiłki. W styczniu 2017, podczas zebrania w firmie, Rick, Thomas, Nicole i Pamela są zaskoczeni nową postawą Ridge'a względem Quinn. W lutym 2017, Pamela sugeruje Quinn, że Forresterowie w końcu się do niej przekonają, podobnie jak Ridge. Wkrótce, Pamela i Charlie nadzorują catering podczas ślubu Nicole i Zende. Pamela podejrzewa, że dwie pracownice cateringu, Sally i Shirley, pracują jako dziennikarki. Wkrótce, Thomas, RJ, Pamela i Charlotte przesłuchują kandydatów na staż w FC i przyjmują Coco Spectrę. Pam i Charlie przyrządzają posiłki na wspólnej kolacji Erica, Quinn, Brooke i Ridge'a. W marcu 2017, Pamela zauważa dziwne zachowanie Charliego. Mężczyzna opowiada jej co zobaczył poprzedniego wieczoru. Pokazuje jej chusteczkę, którą Quinn wytarła usta Ridge'owi, a na której został ślad po szmince. Charlie przekonuje, że Quinn i Ridge mają romans. Pamela nie wierzy jednak w jego oskarżenia i prosi, by do tego nie wracał. W kwietniu 2017, kiedy ślub Brooke i Ridge'a zostaje odwołany, Charlie natychmiast wnioskuje, że powodem tej decyzji musi być romans Ridge'a i Quinn. W czerwcu 2017, Pamela i Charlie ponownie sprzeczają się o jego podejrzenia względem Quinn i Ridge'a, które jednak z czasem okazują się słuszne. W sierpniu 2017, Eric informuje Pamelę, że wrócił do Quinn i postanowił dać jej drugą szansę. W październiku 2017, Sheila próbuje przekonać Pamelę, że nie jest już tą osobą co kiedyś i martwi się o Erica. Przekonuje, że Quinn nie jest dla niego odpowiednią żoną i obraża to pamięć Stephanie. Pam zwierza się Sheili, że tęskni za swoją siostrą, o której wszyscy zdają się już zapominać. Tymczasem Charlie prosi Pamelę, by trzymała się z dala od niebezpiecznej Sheili. W listopadzie 2017, Pamela i Charlie przyrządzają jedzenie podczas Święta Dziękczynienia. Tymczasem Sheila przekonuje Pamelę, że mają wiele wspólnego, gdyż zależy im na szczęściu Erica. Douglas przystaje na jej propozycję, aby się zaprzyjaźniły. Kiedy opowiada Charliemu o miłej rozmowie z Sheilą, mężczyzna przekonuje ukochaną, że nie powinna ona jej ufać. W grudniu 2017, Pam i Charlie oraz Katie i Ivy przyrządzają potrawy na przyjęcie Bożonarodzeniowe. W marcu 2018, Pamela przyznaje Charliemu, że skończyły jej się lekarstwa. Bardziej jednak martwi się kłopotami w małżeństwie Steffy i Liama. Pam podsłuchuje rozmowę Ridge'a i Brooke, z której wynika, że Bill wykorzystał Steffy seksualnie. Kobieta informuje o wszystkim Mayę, Ricka i Charliego. Webber jest zaniepokojony stanem Pameli, która zaczyna być wściekła na Billa. Wkrótce, Bill zostaje postrzelony we własnym domu. Pamela wyznaje Charliemu, że nie wzięła leków i nie wie co się z nią działo w tym czasie. Kiedy Bill odzyskuje przytomność, zeznaje, że został postrzelony przez intruza. W czerwcu 2018, Forresterowie witają na świecie Kelly Spencer, przedwcześnie urodzoną córkę Liama i Steffy. Po rozstaniu ze Spencerem, Hope postanawia wrócić do pracy nad swoją kolekcją, a witają ją Thorne, Pamela, Maya oraz stażystka Emma. Kobieta dziękuje im za tymczasowe przejęcie obowiązków podczas jej nieobecności. Niebawem, Pamela zauważa Hope i Liama w biurze FC. Nie podoba jej się to i dzieli się z Charliem swoimi odczuciami wobec córki Brooke, która jej zdaniem nie potrafi zostawić Spencera w spokoju, choć ten układa sobie życie ze Steffy i Kelly. Pamela ostrzega Hope, by nie ingerowała w związek Steffy i Liama. W lipcu 2018, Pam wyznaje Emmie i Xanderowi, że uczęszcza z Charliem do szkoły tańca. W sierpniu 2018, Pamela i Charlie uczestniczą w ślubie Hope i Liama, na który także przygotowują weselny tort. Zaręczyny z Charliem i konflikt z Quinn (2018–) W październiku 2018, Charlie oświadcza się Pameli, wkładając pierścionek w jej cytrynowe ciasto. Quinn nie jest zachwycona, kiedy Eric przystaje na prośbę Pam, aby zorganizować ślub w ich rezydencji. Kobieta chciałaby również, aby na czas ceremonii nad kominkiem zawisł portret Stephanie. Kiedy Quinn sugeruje Pameli zmianę lokalizacji ślubu, ona ostrzega ją, by nie próbowała zakłócić jej szczęśliwego dnia. Tymczasem Charlie przyznaje wzburzonej narzeczonej, że żona Erica odradzała mu wzięcie z nią ślubu. Wściekła Pamela konfrontuje się z Quinn, która w dosadnych słowach przypomina jej, że to ona jest teraz głową rodziny, a nie zmarła Stephanie. Pamela znajduje portret siostry zamierza powiesić go nad kominkiem. Na jej drodze staje jednak Quinn, która podczas szarpaniny przebija płótno obrazu nogą. Zapewnia wzburzonego Erica i zrozpaczoną Pamelę, że nie zniszczyła portretu Stephanie celowo. Uważa jednak swój obraz za oznakę przynależności do Forresterów, co według niej Pam stara się jej odebrać. Wkrótce, na prośbę Charliego, Pamela opowiada o ostatnich chwilach swojej matki. Kobieta jest wzburzona, kiedy Quinn nazywa jej ślub przeklętym. W listopadzie 2018, Pam chce zabrać portret Stephanie do naprawy, ale Quinn zabrania jej, tłumacząc, że obraz jest własnością Erica. Wściekła Pamela ściąga znad kominka portret Quinn i grozi, że go zniszczy. Kiedy Eric przerywa ich konfrontację, Pamela oskarża Quinn o zniszczenie jej marzeń, przez co nie chce już brać ślubu. Kobieta wyznaje narzeczonemu, że żona Erica zatruła jej czas przygotowań do ślubu, przez co nie jest na niego jeszcze gotowa. Zrozpaczona, oddaje Charliemu pierścionek, jednocześnie zapewniając, że kiedyś się pobiorą. Wkrótce, kiedy między Quinn i Pamelą dochodzi do sprzeczki, siostra Stephanie zwierza się Donnie, która wróciła do miasta na stałe. Zauważa również, że Loganówna wciąż czuje coś do Erica. Tymczasem zgadza się na sugestię Pameli, by ponownie zatrudnić Donnę na stanowisku sekretarki FC. Kobieta namawia ją również do wyznania byłemu mężowi swoich uczuć. Wkrótce, Eric przekonuje Pamelę, by spędziła z Charliem Święto Dziękczynienia w rodzinnej rezydencji Forresterów. Prosi ją także, by uszanowała jego uczucia do Quinn. Ona konfrontuje się z Pam i zapowiada, że nie pozwoli zniszczyć swojego małżeństwa. Podczas obchodów Święta Dziękczynienia, Pam celowo podaje żonie Erica ostro przyprawione danie. W grudniu 2018, Pamela sugeruje Donnie, by zastąpiła nieobecną modelkę Erica podczas przymiarki sukni. Forrester chętnie korzysta z pomocy byłej żony, co nie podoba się Quinn. W styczniu 2019, Forresterowie i bliscy okazują wsparcie Liamowi i Hope podczas ceremonii żałobnej ku czci ich córki, Beth. W marcu 2019, rodziną Forresterów i bliskimi wstrząsa informacja o nagłej śmierci Caroline. W kwietniu 2019, Brooke bliskich o odnalezieniu swojej bratanicy, Florence Fulton, która jest również biologiczną matką Phoebe, adoptowanej córki Steffy. W czerwcu 2019, Pamela jest świadkiem kłótni Thomasa i Emmy. Tego samego wieczoru, dziewczyna ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Pam wspomina Brooke i Hope o kłótni zmarłej z Forresterem. W lipcu 2019, Pamela przygotowuje posiłki na ślub Hope i Thomasa. W sierpniu 2019, wychodzi na jaw, że Phoebe to w rzeczywistości uznana za zmarłą Beth Spencer. Związki * Eric Forrester : − całowali się (2006). * Jarrett Maxwell : − jednorazowa randka (2010). * Stephen Logan : − mieli romans (2010−2011), : − byli zaręczeni (2011). * Dominick Marone : − flirtowali (2011). Nick wykorzystywał ją, by zdobyć projekty Forresterów. * Charlie Webber : − są związani (2013−), : − byli zaręczeni (2018). Kategoria:Postacie